


The Maldonado's

by Sunny_Squirrel



Category: Pentatonix, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Squirrel/pseuds/Sunny_Squirrel
Summary: What happens when two young men fall into forbidden love? And what happens when the last vampire empress finds out what actually happened to them?Or; Scott and Mitch are thrown into vampire territory to be found by Empress Kirstin and her kingdom of vengeful vampires.(*Just some serious fantasy story I write when I’m bored*)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Kevin Olusola/Leigh Weissman, Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 5





	1. Kirstin, the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I just had a random creativity spiral one day and started this fanfic out of nowhere. I honestly have no idea how it even has a plot. That said, I'm somehow still inspired to write this fic so, here goes!
> 
> Disclaimer; I own none of the characters in this story and want none of what happens here to transition into their real lives (not like most of it could anyway).

Two men were thrown down in front of her throne, hitting the floor hard. The smaller one whimpered slightly, obviously in pain. Both of them were handcuffed and littered with bruises. They looked like they had been through the wars. She looked to her commander, standing beside the humans. Kirstin didn’t need words to ask him why they were there.

“Trespassing,” he snarled, showing off his fangs, “From the western side.”

She glared at the newcomers. Ixcent lay on their western border. The two countries had had centuries of conflicts. These men could only be here to take her kind. She says take because, well, they’re dead already. The only beating hearts in the whole of the country lay inside of these two men. Kirstin licked her lips, almost feeling the blood flow through their veins. 

“We’re so very sorry,” the taller man pleaded, his blonde hair so dirty it looked brown, “we didn’t hav-“ 

He cut off as she raised her hand, his mouth still moving but no sound coming out. He looked towards the other man in distress. He looked back at the silent man with tear-filled eyes. He already knew what was coming. 

“Did I ask you to speak?” She asked, voice hard and cold. 

The two men looked towards her, breaking eye contact with each other. Ignoring them, Kirstin turned towards Avi, her commander.  _ Did they take anyone? _ A simple look had him answering the unspoken question. 

“No, we found them with nothing but the clothes on their backs.” 

She tilted her head in curiosity. These men had sparked her interest. They were definitely Ixcentian. The blonde man’s accent had told her as much. But the Ixcentian’s only came into her territory to take them. They had come with nothing at all. Not prepared in the slightest to kill anything. Especially not a vampire. 

But despite all that, she was still preparing to make a meal out of them. Their people had taken hers so why shouldn’t she take theirs too. Kirstie stood up. The excitement was nearly bursting out of her but she managed to keep it at bay. It wasn't everyday that two humans were at her mercy. 

As she descended the stairs, the younger man crawled towards his friend who held him protectively despite the chains on his wrists. She almost snorted. How could he possibly hope to protect him from her. He must be more stupid than she thought. As she continued to approach them, she silenced the other guy too. She didn’t want to hear anything out of them both, especially not their pleas. Her smile grew wider at the thought. The fangs she owned glinted in the light of the fire above, a lethal weapon. Especially for these two. 

The smell of their fear rolled off them in waves, only adding to her happiness in this moment. It had been awhile since she’d played with humans.  They were all hers. A glare to Avi told him as much.  _ Leave her toys alone or face her wrath _ . Avi nodded slightly, telling her that he’d inform the others. She just dismissed him in answer, wanting to be alone with her new pets. 

Kirstin stopped in front of the humans and bent down over the smallest to graze her abnormally big fangs over his neck. A hint of what was to come. Her pet started to shake in fear, silent tears running over his bruised, dirty cheeks. The other man pulled him away from her, sliding his handcuffed arms over his head to hold him properly. Again, Kirstin cocked her head. They were a lot closer than normal Ixcentians. 

“What are your names?” She asked, her magic almost forcing them to answer. Maybe this would give her some hints.

“Scott Hoying,” the taller man replied, hugging his friend closer.

“Mitch Grassi,” the second one answered, his sobs still quiet.

Well that hardly helped her. All she knew about the Hoying’s was that they had a talent in music. She knew even less about the Grassi’s. Kirstin decided that no matter how different they were, she was still going to suck the life blood out of them. Literally. She laughed at the thought, unable to contain her joy anymore. These two men were to be her pets for many years to come. She wondered just how she could break them. Mitch shrank away from her, burying his mortal face in Scott’s muddy shirt. His actions only made her laugh even more.  _ Oh, this was going to be fun! _


	2. The Humans

Mitch’s sobs became audible as soon as the door closed. After the vampire queen - or whatever she was - had finished laughing, the vampire who had captured them brought them to a room. Surprisingly, he left them alone, touching them only to move them along. Scott thought it had something to do with that lady. He ran over to Mitch, gathering the poor boy into his arms.

“You okay?” He asked even though he knew the answer already. 

Scott was somewhat surprised when his mouth even made a noise, that magic had been so intense. Mitch just shook his head, moving even closer to cuddle Scott more. He winced as he moved his arms around his partner. His wrists were still tender from the handcuffs and the bruises did not help. 

One word, Vampires. He was trapped inside a fucking vampire castle with his boy. That was the worst part. Not the fact that he was going to die, or that his family had disowned him and thrown him into hostile territory. The worst part was that Mitch was with him. He wanted nothing more than to get him out of here. But however much Scott wanted it, he knew it was never going to happen. They were both going to die here. So much for a happy ending.


	3. The Discovery

Kirstin walked on the platform above the last wolves of the world. There was only two days till the full moon and she needed to make sure everything was in place. Two of her guards trailed behind her, ready to attend to her at any time. Kirstin didn’t really need any protection, but she didn’t necessarily want to get her hands dirty. Not to say she wouldn’t if the need arose. 

At the other end of the platform stood her Master of Wolves, Jeremy. He knew all there was to know about wolves and, to be honest, he handled things a lot better than her previous Master.

“Empress Kirstin,” he greeted, bowing when she stopped in front of him.

She smiled slightly. Kirstin quite liked Jeremy. He was always so respectful and polite. Always to the point. She wished his attitude would rub off on some of the others. They surely needed it.

“Jeremy,” she replied in greeting, “can you fill me in on the pack leaders. It is to my understanding that they have changed a lot this past year.”

“Of course,” he bowed his head, “Gerald Bowman, Frank Fisher and Jessie Chambers are still the leaders of the Hunter, Sky, and Night packs. Lucy Hart and Barry Smith have been around a couple of years now in the Crescent and Rain packs. Arya Wood and Ethan Carter are the relatively new leaders of the Forest and Ivory packs. They’ve both been leaders for about a year now. Leo Hoying is the newest leader for the Star pack. He’s only been around for six months.”

Leo  _ Hoying? _ Wolf last names were given at random by who they called the Mother. Hoying was the last name of her pet. Did the wolves Mother give him his name just to spite her. She tilted her head, no words needed to get Jeremy to tell her more.

“Hoying is one of the best alphas down there,” he gave, “he takes care of his pack with such skill you’d assume him to be far older than just 18. His second in command is Asher Grassi, who too is a great alpha in his own right. It is a shame they are both in the same pack.”

Asher  _ Grassi?  _ Okay, now this was getting interesting. She’d only had her pets for a couple of weeks. Why did these two alphas have the same last names?

“Tell me more about this pack.”

Jeremy bowed his head again. “The pack consists of five alphas, four betas, and four omegas. Two of them are pups, an alpha and a beta. Two betas are mated as well as two pairs of alphas and omegas. Hoying and Grassi are both yet to mark their mate but they should find someone soon. They are one of the most feared packs down there and have good reason to be.”

_ They both weren’t mated. _ It was extremely rare to have an unmated lead alpha.  _ Were her two pets perfect matches _ ? It couldn’t be. There hadn’t been a perfect match since the fall of the wolves. But there was something inside her that said she’d stumbled upon a miracle.

She made sure her face was uninterested as she asked him, “Does Hoying have blue eyes and blonde hair?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened slightly, “Yes.” He nodded to confirm it even more.

_ Shit. _ “And does Grassi look like he’d be better as an omega? Dark hair? Petite form?”

Her Master nodded again, “You just described him perfectly.”

_ Holy fuck.  _ Kirstin froze. The only sign of her bewilderment. “Would you recommend these two to be bonded?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened even more at her question but he still answered to the point. “Grassi I would highly recommend. Hoying is too good of a leader to bond. But if you wanted to bond him, I wouldn’t disagree. He would be very powerful. ” Her Master paused before asking, “Is that what you want me to do? Bond them?”

Kirstin chose to ignore his question, still in shock at her discovery. “Put the two in separate rooms outside of the dome. I want to watch their moons before I make a final decision.” 

“Of course,” Jeremy answered, running off to obey.

Kirstin just stared after him for a few moments. Trying to get back into reality. All she could really think about though, was how lucky her pets were. 


	4. Outside the Dome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Leo and Asher are technically just Scott and Mitch. Just imagine them as Scott and Mitch but with different names. Confusing, I know.
> 
> Oh, and sorry for the varying chapter lengths. My creativity comes in spurts.

Leo Hoying was making his breakfast at the kitchen counter. His movements were sure and confident, exactly what a lead alpha should be. After he finished, he took his food up the stairs to his bedroom, wanting to eat in peace.

“Hoying! Grassi!” A voice called out, “Come here!”

He sighed, so much for eating in peace. He wondered absentmindedly what it was this time. Leaving his breakfast on his desk, he walked back down the stairs and followed the voice to the front door where he was met with two vampires. Wolf-keepers they liked to call them. 

“How may I help you?” He asked, ever on the polite side.

Asher appeared on his right, obviously only just out of bed. 

“The Empress has instructed us to take both of you out of the dome for the full moon. She would like to inspect your moons.” 

Leo frowned slightly. Wolves were hardly ever taken out of the dome. And why was the Empress herself interested in their moons?

“Okaaay,” he replied, throwing a look at his second in command. He was quite sceptical but he only asked, “can we organise our pack before we leave?” I mean, what could he do.

The wolf-keepers nodded, “We’ll wait out here for you to get ready.”

“Thank-you,” he muttered, closing the door behind him. He sighed for the second time that day. It was six in the morning for crying out loud!

Leo turned to Asher who was still in his pjs. “Bloody hell!,” he exclaimed.

Asher snickered at the word, “you could say that.”

“Okay,” Leo collected himself, ignoring Asher’s remark, “Get dressed and tell the betas we’ll be away for this full moon. I’ll take care of the omegas and alphas.” 

Asher nodded sleepily, heading off down the hallway to his own bedroom.  Leo himself approached Blake’s bedroom, knocking on the door to be met by an equally sleepy alpha. 

“Two wolf-keepers are at the door,” he said, “They’re taking Grassi and I out of the dome for the full-moon, you’re in charge till we get back.”

“W-What?” He asked, rubbing his eyes, “did you say that you're going out of the dome for the full-moon?”

“Yes, exactly. You’re in charge till we get back.”

Blake's eyes widened, “We?” He questioned.

“Asher has to leave too. Can you tell Lily, Avery and the pups. I’ll let the other two know.” 

“And the betas?” Blake asked as he started up the stairs.

“Asher’s on it,” he replied over his shoulder, not stopping.

He went through the same process with Harper and finally met Asher back at the front door. Leo just couldn’t believe it. His breakfast was still sitting on his desk. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. 

“Are you ready?” The first of them asked.

“Yes,” he replied confidently. It was times like this when Leo thanked the Mother for his wolf status.

The wolf-keepers walked forwards, both of them holding handcuffs that had seemingly come from nowhere. 

“Because you are leaving the dome we have to handcuff you,” they explained, “it doesn’t mean we don’t trust you or mean you harm-“

“It’s just custom for foreigners to wear them,” the other wolf-keeper finished.

Asher looked towards him, uncertainty in his eyes. Leo met his stare and gave a nod, holding out his arms out for them. It’s not like they had a choice. 

You see, tens of thousands of years ago, the wolves started losing numbers because of a disease. It was called the Seiliu and it nearly wiped their whole species out. But thankfully, a runaway wolf met an identical vampire. The only difference in their appearance was that of the vampire’s pale skin and fangs. They were even the same age! Of course they had other differences besides that. But all in all, they were the same soul, just in different species. 

These two people were bonded by blood tattoos and the wolf was then immune to the disease. It was soon public knowledge that wolves could be bonded to vampires without a perfect match and the practice spread over the last of the wolves. However, the bonds were not completely fair. When a wolf was bonded, the vampire had complete control over them. This pushed their species to a fate even worse than extinction. It stayed this way for years until Empress Kirstin, the last Maldonado, bred her wolf with another. And thus, independent wolves were born. Or as independent as they could be since they relied on the vampire's protection and kindness to survive. 

If a wolf was ever let out into the wild, they would soon be captured and bonded to a vampire much worse than hers. For over a thousand years wolves have lived in this dome attached to the castle of the Empress. The dome had everything they needed, water, food, pack-houses. But the only two things they lacked was freedom and enough territory for each pack. Keeping this many wolves in an enclosed space was not ideal, but over the years they had grown to live with it. Now, many wolves didn’t even know what the ‘real’ world looked like. And now, being bonded to a vampire was a great honour. The vampires under Empress Kirstin’s rule were almost forced to be nice to them. 

The chains clicked shut over his wrists, bringing him back to reality. He gave them an experimental tug and found that they were coated in magic, blocking his wolf’s strength. Looking back at Asher, he found that his strength too was blocked. 

“Come along,” they said, escorting them in the direction of the castle. 

They quartet walked over hills and through long grass, the sun only just starting to creep over the horizon. He found it quite calming despite the situation he was in. Leo already knew that Blake would take good care of his pack and, if what the vampires said was true, he had almost nothing to worry about. No pups begging for his attention, no problems to fix, no betas trying to match make him with omegas. But as the sun rose, many wolves from other packs walked outside to witness the lead alpha being taken away. Someone asked what was happening and as Leo went to respond a vampire jabbed him sharply.  _ So that was a ‘no’ then. _

“Oi, Leo!” Someone sneered, “What’d you do to get chained up?”

He groaned, turning around to face Ethan Carter, the lead alpha of the Ivory pack. Leo honestly had no idea what he’d done to anger the man. But as soon as he’d become leader Ethan had always been on his back, criticising even his smallest mistakes. Luckily though, the other leaders were lenient on him, considering his age. Leo just glared at him, knowing if he opened his mouth it would only lead to an argument.

Asher however shouted, “Leave us alone douchebag!”

“Asher,” he whispered, nudging him, “Don’t start an argument. Just ignore him. We already know how much of a turd he is.” 

Asher nodded, grinning at him.

“You gonna listen to your Alpha that easily Grassi! I knew you should’ve been an omega!”

Asher stiffened and looked ready to retort back but Leo used his leader’s voice, eyes flashing red, “Ignore him.”

He dipped his head, focusing on the grass in front of him. Leo hated exercising his power but, in situations like this, it did come in handy. One of the wolf-keepers looked at him, approval in his eyes. Leo just bowed his head in embarrassment. Everyone had been complimenting his alpha control since he’d become leader. They’d all been saying how lucky the Star pack was to have him. Leo didn’t agree with most of them, he was just doing the best he could. 

Finally, they arrived at the edge of the castle. Leo stared at it, realising that he was actually leaving the dome, something no wolf had done for centuries. He looked around behind him at the only place he’d ever known. The sun shone through the platforms above the rolling hills and forest. His territory lay out of sight but Leo could still scent his markers on the wind. 

He turned back towards the castle when he heard a click. The wolf-keepers had opened a secret door and were currently ushering both of them in. Leo looked around the insides of the castle. Grey stone bricks lined the walls and ceiling. A musky citrusy scent coated the air in here and he stifled the urge to sneeze at the new and sudden change. Asher didn’t though and a high-pitched sneeze echoed through the tunnel in which they stood. Both wolf-keepers looked at him.

“Sorry,” he sniffled, trying to clear his nose from the powerful scent.

One of the vampires shook his head and led them down the tunnel. The whole tunnel was identical. Grey stone walls and packed sandy floors. The scent became less strong the further down they went. It felt like hours before they finally passed a door. The wood was so rotten that Leo was surprised it hadn’t crumbled apart yet. They didn’t stop there though, they kept going for about another hour before the vampires finally paused their stride.  _ Thank the mother, _ he thought,  _ I’m so hungry. _

The first one gestured to a room, the metal door wide open, “Hoying this is your room. Food and water will be provided soon.”

“Thanks,” he said, starting towards it before stopping at the doorway. He was still handcuffed.

“Umm,” he mumbled, holding his arms out, “Do I have to keep them on?”

Leo watched as the two wolf-keepers looked at each other, contemplating whether to keep the alpha chained or not. Eventually one shrugged and took a key out of his pocket, unlocking his handcuffs.

“Thank-you,” he said again, looking at Asher before heading into his room and taking in the surroundings. 

He heard the heavy door click behind him and knew that he was trapped. _Oh well, it’s not like it made any difference anyway._ Leo walked to a bed across the room, the covers were clean, washed last night. A small table and chair sat in a corner, thankfully looking like they’d hold his weight. Leo wasn’t exactly that small, being the lead alpha and all. He sniffed, trying to pick up where Asher was. The faintness of his scent told Leo that his friend was only two rooms down from him. 

Thinking of nothing better to do, he sat down on  the bed and contemplated his moons. In a wolf’s moon, they looked for their mate. Normally, once a wolf turned 17 they eventually found their mate. Leo was 18 and he still hadn’t found his. For the past year, he and Asher had constantly ran to the western edge of the dome. He had always thought that their mates had a pack outside of the dome, but that was nearly impossible. His moons were pretty much a failure. Leo knew that Asher was just as troubled by his moons as he was. But as a lead alpha now, his moons were even stronger than before and much more overwhelming. He sighed for what felt like the tenth time that day. Maybe the Empress would be able to figure out their moons. If she couldn’t, then he may as well just give up hope of ever finding a mate.


	5. The Pets

Mitch shifted his arms, neither of them had been able to get much sleep recently. Scott looked down at him with the love he’d never let his parents see, until two years ago. He blinked tears from his eyes as the memories came rushing back.  _ Not now. _ Mitch needed him to be strong. 

He tightened his arms, holding Mitch close to his chest. They were cuddling on one of the two beds in the room, the one furthest from the door. If Scott had counted the days correctly, two weeks had gone by. 

The door opened and both boys froze. A vampire walked through the doorway, carrying a tray of food and water. Even in the semi-darkness of the room, Scott could see the pale skin and still chest of the vampire as it placed the tray on a table. No air flowed through the lungs of their captors. And Scott knew that no heart was beating in their chests. He moved his hand slightly so that he could feel Mitch’s heart. It beat fast against his palm. 

The vampire looked at them and pointed to the tray, “Eat,” he ordered before turning around and walking back out of the room, locking the door. 

Scott slowly loosened his grip on Mitch who whimpered in response, trying to pull Scott’s arms around him again. 

Scott leant down and whispered in Mitch’s ear, “We need to eat.” 

Mitch whined, “Carry me?”

Scott snorted in his ear, “Such a needy queen.”

“You know you love it,” Mitch retorted.

Sighing Scott wrapped his arms under Mitch's legs, getting off the bed before picking the too skinny man up. He walked over to the table, carrying Mitch bridal style. Placing his partner carefully on one of the chairs, Scott dug in. He was so hungry and knew Mitch was too from his own ravaged plate.  They finished the food in a total of 3 minutes, saving some of the water for later. Scott was used to this process. He and Mitch had gone without food and water for days on end. 

Sighing again, Scott stood up and rubbed his tummy, earning a chuckle from Mitch. He smiled, Scott absolutely loved Mitch’s laugh, it was one of the best things in his life. Wait. Scrap that. It was the best thing in his life. But his life was going to be cut short. Tears filled his eyes for the second time that day. He was never going to hear that beautiful sound ever again. This time he couldn’t stop the tears as they rolled down his cheeks.

“Scotty,” Mitch murmured, getting up and hugging him. They stayed like that until Scott ran out of tears, his sobs quieting slowly.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice hoarse.

“Don’t apologize for having feelings, Scott-” Mitch rubbed his back comfortingly, “-we are human after all.”

Scott just buried his face in Mitch's neck, savouring his warmth. He didn’t ever want to let go.


	6. The Full Moon

Mitch woke up on a strange, cold bed in a strange cold room. Alone. 

“Scott!” he shouted, jumping out of bed.  _ Where was he, where was he? _

“SCOTT!!!” he screamed, running to a metal door that must be the exit. 

He slammed his fist against it and recoiled in pain.  _ Stupid fucking weakling. _ Tears fell out of his eyes in torrents. 

He cuddled his throbbing hand as he slid down the door to the sandy ground. His back touched the freezing metal as he curled into a ball and cried his heart out. 

_ Scott. _ He was nothing without Scott. Absolutely nothing. Scott held him through the hard times and fought for him when he couldn’t. Scott had been through so much for him. All of it, for him. _ For stupid worthless Mitch.  _ And now he was gone. The vampires had taken him away.  _ Why couldn’t it have been him?  _ Scott deserved to live more than he did. Scott was always- BANG!

His head jerked up at the sound. 

BANG! The walls shuddered, dust falling from the ceiling. 

BANG, BANG, BANG! It was coming from the wall on his right. 

BANG!  _ They were hitting the wall.  _ Feared coursed through him. 

BANG!  _ They were trying to get to him. _ He crawled towards the left wall, as far away from the right as he could. 

BANG! He started crying again, it seemed his death was coming too. 

BANG! Mitch slammed his eyes shut and trembled against the hard, grey stone wall. 

BANG! He didn’t want to see his killer. 

BANG! At least he’d be with Scott soon. 

BANG! Mitch just hoped it’d end soon. He didn’t want to live in a world without Scott. 

BANG!  _ Please just end.  _

And then it did.


	7. The Truth

Kirstin sat down on the floor of her private room. The full-moon was tonight and everything was in place. Reaching for her magic, she cast her mind downwards. Towards the rooms where her pets were being kept. 

Scott lay asleep on a bed, his breath creating puffs of mist in the cold room. Leo sat on the ground in the room next to Scott’s. They looked exactly alike. If Kirstin couldn’t smell their scents, she wouldn’t know who was who. 

In the room next to Scott’s, Mitch stirred from his sleep. Mitch looked different from Asher. He had a gaunter face and skinnier limbs. Scars also littered the human’s body. Now that she noticed it, Scott also had scars poking out from under his shirt.

“Scott!” her pet yelled, jumping out of bed. 

Asher, in the room next to his, froze, having somehow heard the yell through the silencing charms. 

“SCOTT!!!” Mitch screamed, running to the door and banging his hand against it before collapsing in a pile.

Asher stood up now, him too running up to the door and banging on it. The door didn’t even scratch under the alpha’s strength. Kirstin watched in awe as he too started crying. Asher wiped angrily at his eyes before pausing. She could almost see his thoughts. 

_ Why am I crying? What’s going on? _ This was another sign of a perfect match. The wolf is able to feel his partner’s emotions. If Mitch were a vampire, he’d be able to feel Asher’s emotions too.

Then Leo caught her attention, he’d started trembling. The full-moon was coming into action. Asher started to pace in his room, Mitch’s emotions obviously getting to him. Scott just slept through it all. Kirstin had made sure he’d stay unconscious. If the lead alpha had sensed his partners distress, she was sure that the wall between them would be no more. 

Leo was trembling violently now, his eyes shut tight against the moon's power. Crack! Asher started to shift. His bones popping and growing until a wolf stood in his place. Leo was somehow still holding out. Jeremy was right, the lead alpha was strong. 

Asher ran towards Mitch’s room, slamming into the wall. 

BANG! Mitch’s head jerked up at the sound. 

BANG! Asher threw himself at the wall again and started pounding against it with his paws. 

BANG, BANG, BANG! Crack! Finally Leo started to shift, soft, sandy hair growing all over his body as he grew into a wolf twice the size of Asher’s. 

BANG! Now both wolves were charging at the walls. 

BANG! Mitch crawled towards Scott’s room, pressing his back against the stones. 

BANG! Mitch started crying again and Asher only got more desperate. Injuring himself in his assault. 

BANG! The wolf didn’t care though and continued attacking the only barrier between him and his partner. 

BANG! Mitch was trembling now, his eyes shut tight. 

BANG! Leo had made a dent in the wall. The stone slowly crumbling away. 

BANG! Asher’s left shoulder and side was covered in blood now. The dark fur torn. 

BANG! Kirstin let her magic out and sent the two wolves into a sleep deep enough to resist the power of the moon. She’d seen all she needed to.


	8. Coming Back

Asher woke up to pain, pain, and more pain. Groaning, he sat up on the bed. It was the day after the full moon and Asher was currently wondering what the hell he’d done last night to cause such pain. 

He threw the covers off himself and let out a short cry.  _ His shoulder hurt like a bitch! _ Turning his head, he tried to get a good view of his left shoulder. It was covered in bandages so he had no idea what he’d done to damage it. All he knew was that it hurt, so much. 

Carefully, he got off the bed, standing up on wobbling bruised legs.  _ How on earth had he managed to wreck himself this much in just one night. And why?  _ Groaning again, Asher walked to the table and collapsed on the chair. The cold air bit his bare chest and he looked down to see even more bandages. 

_ He must’ve damaged himself on something.  _ He examined the furniture, finding absolutely no evidence on anything.  _ Did he throw himself at a wall? _ Asher snorted.  _ He wasn't that stupid was he?  _ He scanned the walls and, to his disappointment, found blood on the left wall. Asher facepalmed.  _ He really was that stupid. _ The door unlocked, a wolf-keeper walking in. 

“How are you?” they asked, looking him up and down.

“I’d be better if I knew why I was such an idiot,” he responded, trying to sit up straighter.

The wolf-keeper chuckled and walked towards him, “wow, you really did a number on yourself.”

Asher winched as they touched his shoulder. That wall had a grudge on him. 

“Can you stand?” they asked, withdrawing their hand.

Asher nodded and pushed himself up using the table. His face twisted in pain when he took a step though. His side was making it near impossible to move. Asher didn’t even know how he managed to get to the table. 

“Here,” they handed him some pills, “take these. They’re painkillers.”

“Thanks,” he panted, swallowing them quickly and feeling the pain fade away almost instantly. “Woah, those are strong.”

The wolf-keeper smiled and began walking to the door, “Figured you might need them.”

Asher followed him, the steps way less painful then they were before. At the doorway, the vampire pulled out some handcuffs. “You know the drill already?” they asked.

Asher held out his arms and nodded. Too tired to communicate anymore. He was  _ not _ a morning person. 

Leo’s mouth fell open when he saw his injuries. Running over, he ghosted his hands over Asher’s bandages.

“What did you do?” he asked, still focusing on his wounds.

Asher shrugged with his good shoulder, “I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Asher,” Leo said, wanting the truth.

He sighed, “I threw myself against a wall multiple times.”

Leo froze, his own handcuffs rattling at the sudden change. “So did I.”

“Wait. . .” Asher tried to process the news, “We assaulted a wall together?”

Leo’s wolf-keeper gestured towards the tunnel, hurrying them up.

“We’ll talk about this back at the pack-house,” his leader said, guiding him down the tunnel.

Asher snorted, “I can walk by myself you know.”

Leo turned to him, “Yes, but as pack leader I’ll do what I want, thank-you very much.”

Asher smirked, giving in. He and Leo had been best of friends since they were born. They knew each other like the back of their hand. He knew exactly how to raise Leo’s spirits and Asher knew Leo knew how to raise his too. They were like two sides of the same coin.

It took less time walking out, both of their minds busy trying to figure out what happened last night. 

_ “SCOTT!!!” _ The voice flashed in his head from out of nowhere. Someone was in the room next to him. Over the other side of the left wall. _ He’d been trying to get to them _ . Asher gasped, drawing Leo’s attention to him. Leo frowned at him in worry, scared about his injuries.

Asher just murmured, “I’ll tell you at the pack-house.”

Leo nodded. But his blue eyes were still filled with worry.

“I’m fine,” he reassured, “I just figured something out.”

Leo pulled him closer as they walked, so careful with his wounds. Asher relaxed into him, loving the warmth he radiated. They stayed like that until the end of the tunnel came into view. The vampires opened the door and unlocked each of their handcuffs.

“You two are free to return to your pack,” Leo’s wolf-keeper said.

“Oh, and here-” the other one held out a bottle of pills- “extra painkillers for when you need them.”

“Thank-you,” he replied, taking the pills and giving them to Leo when he realised he didn’t have any pockets. Leo rolled his eyes but shoved them in his shorts anyway.

“Goodbye,” the first one said, almost pushing them out the door.

The second one stopped him and waved as they stepped outside, closing the door behind them. Asher took a deep breath.  _ Damn, he had missed the open air. _ A slight breeze alerted them to the presence of Poppy, Harper, and his mate, Edith, on the nearest hill. The patrol of three ran down the hill towards them. Asher could smell worry and fear on all of them, obviously caused by the sight of his bandages and bruised body. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Poppy was the first to greet them. She was a great beta and always put her pack first.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he stated, “just a bit beaten up.”

“A bit?” Harper asked, “Mate you look like a house collapsed on you.”

“I second that,” Edith added, agreeing with her mate.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, “Me and Leo will talk about what happened after we’ve discussed it.”

“Leo and I,” Poppy corrected.

He was about to make a great comeback when Leo himself interrupted, “Are we going to head home or are we going to just stand here and talk.”

Sighing, Asher joined the group starting up the hill. 

“So what was it like? Did you see anything cool?” Edith asked, sounding for all the world like a child.

“Well, we didn’t actually see anything besides a tunnel and our rooms,” Leo stated, making Edith disappointed.

“Awww. . .” she complained, “I wanted to know what the castle’s like.”

“Well, it did have this weird musky, citrusy smell,” Asher recalled.

“Oh yeah,” Leo continued, “that was so strange.”

“Really?” Edith asked, nearly jumping up and down in excitement as they walked.

“Edith, how in mothers name do you have so much energy?” Harper questioned, yawning, “It was literally full moon just last night.”

“Speaking of that,” Poppy continued to them, “how do you two have so much energy? You guys are usually little shits after a full moon.”

“Okay, first of all, we’re not that bad,” he defended.

“You're worse than Leo, Ash,” Harper replied.

Asher stuck his tongue out as Leo said, “Actually, now that I think about it, I woke up in bed this morning.”

“I wish I woke up in bed this morning,” Edith sighed, interrupting Poppy.

“Hey, you woke up on top of me!” Harper retorted.

“Yeah, but you're muscly as shit.”

“Language,” Harper growled.

Edith averted her eyes, “Sorry Alpha.”

Harper pulled Edith close to him, exactly like Leo’d done to him in the tunnel. They shared a look.  _ Were they mates?  _ It would explain their closeness. But then what about that person in the room next to him? What about the feelings he’d felt yesterday? _ It just didn’t make any sense.  _ He sighed in frustration.  _ Why were their moons so fucking difficult? _

Leo put his hand on his good shoulder, comforting him in a way only he could manage. Asher looked up at him again. Even if they weren’t mates, Asher didn’t think he could manage without Leo. Leo meant the world to him.


	9. The Seemingly Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry if the kiss scene's a bit weird. I'm asexual and have no idea how to properly write one.

Scott woke up cuddling Mitch. The past night had been so hard on him.  _ Mitch’d thought he was dead. _ He somehow snuggled closer to Mitch, holding the poor boy tight.  _ Hadn’t he already been through enough? _

Scott wrapped his legs around Mitch’s waist protectively. Mitch was his life and he would give absolutely anything to make him happy. Scott couldn’t even think of a time when they’d been happy together. They’d each well and truly been through hell. And nothing could bring people closer than going through that together.

“Scott?” Mitch’s voice was soft, pleasing to his ears.

“Mhmm,” he mumbled back.

“I’m not a teddy bear.”

“Mhmm,” he repeated, Mitch was as cuddly as a teddy bear in his opinion.

Mitch sighed and relaxed into him, making Scott move even closer. He buried his head into Mitch’s neck, feeling his heartbeat against his cheek.

“I love you,” he murmured, still buried in his neck.

“I love you too,” Mitch murmured back.

It’d been such a hard thing to say back then. The words were pretty much treachery to anyone who wasn't married. Scott could still remember them on his bed, whispering the words with fear. They had a right to fear them then. But that fear had vanished soon after. The words hadn’t made a difference to their parents. 

Scott felt the tears coming but managed to shove them back down. What was in the past was in this past.  _ Focus on the now. _ But the now wasn't any better, they were going to die. Scott’s tears leaked out onto Mitch’s neck. The boy somehow managed to turn around and face him with Scott’s legs still on his waist. 

A kiss. Soft and delicate lips on his own. Tender and gentle. It felt so right but so wrong at the same time. Another kiss. Those lips so warm and elegant against his own. Mitch’s hands found his hair, combing through his quiff. 

And suddenly, everything his parents had said went out the window. Every word and remark. Every hateful word against them just vanished. It did not matter anymore. He pulled away and looked Mitch in the eyes. Those beautiful pools of chocolate staring back at him in wonder.

“Wow,” was all he managed to say.

Mitch buried his face in Scott’s torn shirt. He could feel his heart beat fast against his head.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Mitch muttered.

“I know,” he replied, resting his head on top of Mitch’s.

They stayed like that for god knows how long until Scott gathered enough courage to say, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Mitch stared at him in shock. They’d never expected in a million years to be a couple. Scott knew that a gay Ixcentian couple was literally impossible.  _ But, I mean, what's the worst that could happen? They were going to die soon anyway.  _

“Yes, Scott,” Mitch whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

Scott sobbed in happiness and the two of them kissed again. Proving the impossible, finally possible.


	10. A Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil, yay!

Kirstin walked down the castle corridors to her guards chambers. If she had to make two Ixcentians into vampires, she may as well try to change their minds while she was at it. Reaching her destination, she opened the door to the common room.

“Empress,” a guard by the name of Tyler greeted, “what can I do for you?”

She scanned the room, and, not finding who she was looking for, asked, “Do you know where Dan and Phil are?”

“Oh, yes,” he responded, “they should be in their room, the fourth one down.”

“Thank-you, Tyler,” she replied, heading towards their room.

She raised her hand to knock but paused when she heard a moan.  _ Were they seriously making out in there? She literally couldn't have picked a worse time to come. Ha. They couldn’t have picked a worse time to come.  _ Rolling her eyes at her childishness, she knocked, waiting patiently until a frazzled man finally opened the door. 

“Oh, um, empress,” he greeted, running his hands through his chaotic hair, “come in.”

“Thanks,” she replied, stepping into their room and taking in a just as frazzled Phil.

“Sorry if I interrupted anything.”

“Oh, um, it’s okay,” Dan reassured, coming up to her side, “we were only just, um, getting started.”

Kirstin was suddenly very uncomfortable.  _ Okay, just get to the point Kirstin. You came here for a reason. _

“I have a task for you two,” she started, “and it's not a particularly nice one.”

Dan and Phil looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

“I need to make two Ixcentians into vampires - don’t ask why,” she added when they both opened their mouths, “I want you to try and change their minds about-” she gestured to Phil’s rumpled shirt and pink lips- “that.”

Sighing, they both nodded looking at each other quickly, all of it in sinc may she add. Kirstin smiled, she couldn’t think of two better people to try and convince her pets otherwise then them.

“I’ll have an escort lead you to their room tomorrow,” she stated, “and thank-you for accepting it so easily, I know how hard Ixcentians can be.”

“That’s okay,” Phil replied, a bright smile fixed on his face despite the ruthlessness of the task.

Nodding her farewell, she walked back out into the common room.  _ Whelp, here goes nothing. _


	11. Being Gay

“Phil!” Dan yelled across the common room, “The escort’s here!”

“Coming!” he yelled back, quickly shoving some boots on and dodging around a couple play-fighting guards.

Reaching them, Phil laid his hand on Dan’s back, “We going?” he asked.

“Yes, follow me,” the escort said, “I’m PJ by the way.”

“Hi PJ, I’m Phil and this is Dan,” he introduced them, smiling kindly.

“Nice to meet you,” he replied politely.

“Nice to meet you too PJ,” Dan replied.

They started up an argument about wolves' mates on the way down. Dan insisting that it was an amazing adaptation and PJ saying that 17 was just too young to get married. 

Phil zoned out, trying to think of ways to convince the Ixcentians that being gay wasn't all that bad. Ixcentians were well known for their hatred of LGBT people. No-one knew what happened to LGBT Ixcentians, but everyone knew that there was none. The whole Ixcentian population was straight. Phil had only met one Ixcentian before, and let's just say Phil didn’t like him. The broken nose testified to that. But, despite that, he wasn't worried about himself losing his temper, Dan could be really protective at times. 

“Well, we’re here,” PJ stated, coming to a stop at a wooden door, “I hope to see you two again.”

“Thanks PJ,” Phil said, “us too.”

Dan just nodded, keeping his mouth closed so as to not start the argument up again. When PJ was out of sight Phil looked at Dan.  _ Here it goes. _

Phil opened the door, walking in first, followed closely by his boyfriend who closed the door behind him. He looked to the two humans, smelling fear all over them. They were sitting at a table, empty plates in front of them. He scanned them both, knowing Dan was doing just the same. 

The first one was small and skinny. He had prominent cheekbones and dark brown hair that matched his eyes. Phil also noticed that he was covered in scars. They ran all over him. Down his legs, up his arms, under his shirt. Phil absentmindedly wondered how he got them as he looked to the bigger, broader man. This one had blonde hair and blue eyes with a squared jaw. He had scars too, just not as many. 

Next, he looked around the room. Two beds sat against the right wall and the table and chairs at which they sat were against the left wall. Interestingly enough, it looked like only one bed had been slept in. 

“My name is Dan.” He looked back to the Ixcentians. “We are vampires, obviously,” Dan continued, “What are your names?”

He saw them freeze. The smaller one hesitantly said, “Mitch.”

His eyebrows rose. Mitch’s voice was so high! That was really rare for an Ixcentian male. They almost always sounded masculin and females were always feminine.

“Scott,” the second one said, glancing quickly at Mitch.

“Well, Mitch and Scott, I’m Phil.” He put up what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Phil needed them to like at least one of the two.

He nodded to the beds, “What say we sit on the beds and have a chat.”

Dan started to the unused one and Phil followed, hearing the humans slowly stand up behind him. Once at the bed, Phil sat next to Dan on the end, leaving absolutely no space between them as normal. He watched with surprise as Mitch clung to Scott, both of them inching slowly towards their own bed. He was even more surprised when they got to the bed and Scott pulled Mitch close to him. 

He glanced at Dan, finding the exact same surprise in his eyes.  _ Did these two not care about being seen as gay? _ Because when he looked at them huddled together on the bed, that was one of the first things he thought. 

“Okay, now lets play a little game,” Dan started, trying not to show his surprise, “I’ll tell you something about me and then we’ll go around and you can tell me something about you, sound good?” The two nodded hesitantly. “Okay. I come from Opania, I love food even though it makes me feel sick, and I love playing Nerabsko.” Dan nudged him, “Phil, you next.”

“Well I, too, come from Opania, I absolutely despise cheese and I wish that Dan would let me get a dog.” He smiled at the two again, encouraging them to go next.

“I’m Ixcentian,” Scott started, speaking softly, “My favourite food is strawberries, and I like music.”

Dan nodded, “That’s cool, I like music too. Mitch?” He gestured for him to go next.

“Um,” he mumbled, looking towards Scott for support who, in turn, pulled the man against his chest. Okay, now that was interesting. Phil soon pushed it aside though when Mitch started talking. He didn’t want to zone out in the middle of a conversation.

“I’m I-Ixcentian-” Scott started rubbing circles on his back- “I like clothes an-and I love to sing,” he muttered quietly, leaning into Scott more.

“That’s awesome, Mitch,” Phil comforted, he paused, looking to Dan for a second before asking, “Have you two heard of the LGBT community?”

They froze instantly, staring at them in shock.

“I’m taking that as a yes?” Dan questioned.

The Ixcentians just continued to stare at them.

“Well, just in case you don’t know,” Phil continued, “the LGBT community is a group of people who identify as something other than straight or the gender that they were assigned at birth.”

“So say, it could be like a man growing his hair out and wearing feminine clothes because he identifies more as a woman. Or a person getting attracted to both genders instead of just one,” Dan explained.

“You see Dan and I are a couple,” Phil met both their eyes, “We love each other and have gay sex together.” 

Phil could see Dan restrain from rolling his eyes as he said, “That doesn’t make us any different from you guys-”

“-Literally,” Scott interrupted as he mumbled to Mitch. So quiet that they hardly heard it.

Dan stopped as Phil froze, looking at Scott in shock. _ Did he just say they literally weren’t any different? Like they were literally a couple too? _

“W-what did you j-just say?” Dan stuttered.

The two humans cuddled closer in fear. Mitch started trembling in Scott’s arms, his eyes glazing over as he recalled a memory. It obviously wasn't a good one. Scott held Mitch tighter, protectively.

Gathering himself, Phil tried to calm them, “We’re not going to hurt you, I promise. Just because we’re vampires doesn’t mean we won’t accept you.”

“Actually,” Dan continued, “this is one of the few places where you can fully be yourself with no judgement at all.”

They just continued staring at them in fear, not believing a word they said. Dan met his eyes.  _ How on earth were they going to make the Ixcentians believe them? _ Dan shrugged and leaned in for a kiss.  _ Well, this might work, _ Phil thought, meeting him halfway. 


	12. Changing History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if the kiss scenes are awkward.

Scott stared at them in absolute shock.  _ No fucking way _ . He hadn’t believed them when they told them they were a couple. He’d heard that before and it only got them into trouble when they believed it. But here were two male _ vampires _ making out in front of them. 

Mitch looked up at him. His own shock was written all over his beautiful features. Scott couldn’t help himself as he met Mitch’s lips for the second time that day. Mitch kissed him back, his hands cradling Scott’s face. All fear disappearing underneath their love. The kiss was just as delicate and slow as the first. Each of them still trying to get used to the feeling. 

Scott’s hands pulled Mitch against his chest as his own hands found Scott’s hair. Scott didn’t think he could love Mitch anymore than he did right then. This ethereal, elegant human being who had been through so, so much. Scott’s hands drifted over the scars on his back, tracing them up to Mitch's neck. They broke apart after what seemed like forever and rested on their foreheads, just gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

“That’s fucking amazing!” Dan shouted, jumping off the bed in his excitement.

Scott jumped, looking at him in astonishment.  _ They liked it? I guess? _ A glance at Phil told him the same thing.

“You have no idea how much I want to hug you right now,” he declared, smiling widely at them.  _ Man, Phil just loved smiling. _

“You liked it?” Mitch asked, still pressed against him.

“Liked it?” Dan asked, pausing in his excitement for just a moment to say, “I fucking loved it!”

Little colourful sparks exploded around the room. The magic coming from Dan and scaring Mitch who buried his face in Scott’s shirt again.

“Dan!” Phil scolded, “Calm down, mate.”

Dan came and sat down next to Phil again, still bursting with excitement.

“Sorry guys,” he apologized, “This is just a breakthrough in freaking history.”

“What?” Scott mumbled, confused and still holding Mitch protectively.

“You see,” Phil started, “We travel the world changing countries' perspectives against LGBT people to positive views. But when we came across Ixcent, we just kinda stopped.”

“Like, we literally thought that LGBT Ixcentians didn’t exist and we’ve been trying to find out what happened to them for years now.” Dan had calmed down a bit now.

“You guys have just changed the whole history of Ixcent.”

Scott just stared at them in shock for what felt like the fifth time that afternoon. “W-what? H-how?”

Phil’s gaze was soft and calm as he answered, “If you can tell us what happens in Ixcent to make all LGBT people disappear, I am almost one hundred percent sure we can change it. And even if you don’t want to tell us, you’ve still made a breakthrough as the first LGBT Ixcentians to ever meet the outside world.”

Dan had fully calmed down by now, smiling faintly at them as they cuddled on the bed. 

“I. . .I’m sorry,” he apologized to them, “I. . .I don’t. . .I c-can’t-”

“-Scotty,” Mitch murmured, reaching up and resting his hand on Scott’s cheek, “It’s okay. You can tell them.”

Scott leaned into his hand as even more tears crept down his cheeks. He was surprised he even had tears left after all the crying they’d done recently. 

“I love you,” he whispered softly, meaning it with all he had in his heart.

“I love you,” Mitch whispered back, tears on his own cheeks

He couldn’t bear to turn back to the vampires as he told their story. They were a very good audience and didn’t interrupt once, just letting the words tumble out of his mouth. 

“. . .and-and then they dumped us here, in your territory.” Scott finished, finally looking to the vampires and taking in their tear-stained cheeks and grief-stricken eyes. 

“I-I’m so, so very sorry,” Phil whispered, cuddling Dan who didn’t even look like he could talk right now.

“It’s okay,” Scott replied, hugging Mitch close, “growing up with it as a part of daily life made it hurt less.”

He would give anything to take back those years he’d listened to them. That was why he’d made the vow in the first. That vow was his little secret. No-one knew about the vow besides himself, obviously. Scott would take his secret to the grave. 

Mitch took a shuddering breath, seeking to take possession of even more of Scott’s limbs. Scott offered up his legs which Mitch quickly wrapped his own around. His hands then found Scott’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Scott didn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling of Mitch’s lips on his own. It felt like every missing piece of the puzzle fit together perfectly when they kissed.  Scott found his new favourite thing in life. Mitch’s laugh taking second place as his lips took the spotlight. 

But besides that, one thought just kept swirling around his mind. They’d somehow made the history books. They’d somehow changed Ixcent’s history.  _ With vampires of all people! _ Even if they were going to die, Scott was proud  he’d left something behind. Something to be remembered for. And that something was his love for Mitch.


	13. Maybe this Wasn't so Bad After All

“Kirstie! Kirstie!” Someone shouted down the hall.

Whirling around, she prepared to dig into them about respect when Dan and Phil came running into view. She blinked in surprise.  _ Why were they running? Dan and Phil only ever run if it’s an emergency. _

“Kirstie!” Phil yelled once more before coming to a stop in front of her.

“What is it?” she asked quickly, “What happened?”

“Their gay!” Dan exclaimed, eyes wide.

“What?” she asked again, confused. Upon taking in their tear-stained cheeks she questioned, “Why were you crying? Are you okay?” 

She was almost ready to run and find out for herself when Phil touched her mind with his. Asking permission to show her something. She opened up a space in her mind for him. He took it, sharing his memories of the past couple hours with her. She gasped at what she saw.  _ Nothing could have prepared her for this. _

As Phil pulled away, she collapsed in a teary pile. Dan crouched down beside her and rubbed circles around her back comfortingly. 

“I was s-so mean t-to them-m,” she sobbed, “they’re s-so st-trong.”

“It’s okay,” Dan murmured, “you didn’t know.”

“But I-I should h-have,” she protested, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

“Well, you know now,” Phil comforted, “You can show them a better world.”

She just nodded, still too caught up in his memories to respond again. Both Dan and Phil had started crying again. Kirstie had never known humans could be so cruel. Especially to their own wives and children.

One thing was for sure though. Ixcent was going to pay. But not before she’d set things right. Because the humans weren’t her pets anymore, they were going to be her future child-mades.


	14. Confidence

The door opened and in walked the vampire queen/empress/leader (Mitch still didn’t know who she was). He felt Scott stiffen around him as his own body tensed up.  _ Why was she here? Was she here to finally kill them, like she’d promised on the first day?  _ Mitch felt that familiar fear race through him. He didn’t want to die.  _ He was only 18. _

All traces of the happiness and hope Scott had given him went out the window.  _ Scott would die too. _ He felt numb. Scott was such an amazing person. He didn’t deserve to die. A small voice told him that he didn’t deserve to die either but Mitch quickly cast it away. Mitch did deserve to die. That’s what he’d been told his whole life. _ Mitch deserved to die. _

He looked away from her, refusing to even look at her face. Surprise spiraled through him when she did the same. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, stopping a good 5 metres away, “I didn’t know. I’m so very sorry.”

Mitch froze.  _ She knew. _ “They showed you?” Scott asked cautiously.

Scott pulled him closer, calming him in a way only Scott could manage. But Mitch also picked up on Scott’s need to protect him. He was such a protective boyfriend. Mitch smiled inwardly at the word he never thought he’d ever use. If Mitch was fated to die, he was content. Scott loved him.

“Yes,” she replied quietly, “I’m so sorry I treated you like I did.” Mitch finally looked up at her, seeing tears roll out of her eyes. “I just assumed you’d be like any other Ixcentian. I’m so, so sorry. I will protect you,” she promised. Mitch’s mouth dropped open. “I’ll give you anything you want or need. I can never make up for how I treated you. And after you’d already been through so much. . .”

Mitch met her eyes and she broke down even more. The tears coming out in full force now. Mitch watched in shock as she fell on her knees, burying her face in her hands. Suddenly, out of freaking  _ nowhere _ , Mitch got a burst of confidence, something he’d never had in all his 18 years of life. Mitch had no idea where it had come from but he decided to act on it instead of just letting it slip away. 

He pried Scott’s arms off him, his boyfriend - Mitch would never tire of that word - melding to his every touch, albeit with surprise. Standing up, Mitch walked over to the vampire. As he knelt beside her, a wave of ‘ _ how the hell was he doing this’ _ hit him. And as he gathered her in his arms, Mitch realised that this sudden confidence wasn't his.  _ It was coming from some-one else.  _

She leaned into him and he looked to Scott in shock.  _ He was hugging a fucking vampire. _ The second realisation hit him harder.  _ She was so cold, no breath, no heartbeat. _ Mitch didn’t think he’d ever forget that look on Scott’s face as he too realised the same thing. The surprise and shock giving way to pride.  _ Scott was proud of him. _

He nearly started crying when a wave of more confidence came from whoever that person was. 

“It’s okay,” Mitch whispered calmly, stroking her hair, “I forgive you. You didn’t know. You care for us.”

He froze as he realised she actually did. She actually did care for them if she was crying over their past.

“You’re crying because of our past,” Mitch spoke of his realisation, “You care for us. Only Scott has ever cared about me before.”

_ Dan and Phil cried too. Dan and Phil cared about them too. _ This time the tears did come out, the confidence he’d used fading away slowly.  _ People actually cared about him.  _ And as Scott’s hands wiped the tears off his cheeks, Mitch smiled. A different smile.  _ A true smile _ . Mitch was truly happy for the time in his whole life. There was nothing to fear.  _ She would protect them. _


	15. The Connection

Asher laid on Leo’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with each of his breaths. Leo’s hands combed through his hair, slightly massaging his scalp in the process. He cherished moments like these. They were the only times he could truly relax. Asher let his thoughts drift off towards that place in his mind where the emotions had taken hold. Asher didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed it before yesterday. _ How had he not noticed it when he’d felt those emotions? _ The compartment took up so much of his mind. 

He immersed himself in it, trying to relax even further. Leo had insisted he get used to it. He thought that that space was shared with Asher’s mate. But mate-bonds weren't supposed to click into place until after they’d kissed. Leo had felt the same thing happen in his mind too though.  _ So maybe they are mates? _

Asher shoved the thought away. He’d long given up trying to figure out what the hell was going on. It was just too confusing. And after a couple days of severe headaches from thinking too much, Asher had decided to just roll with whatever came his way. 

Then he felt it, the despair and hopelessness. He tensed, breaths coming out in pants.  _ His mate was feeling these emotions? _

“Asher?” Leo questioned, pausing his movements.

He just gripped Leo’s forearm in response, too caught up in the barrage of emotions. They felt nothing but sadness and grief right now. A strange sort of numbness crept over him and thoughts flickered through the space.  _ Scott was such an amazing person. He didn’t deserve to die. _

Asher well and truly froze. Something about those words cast depression in his mind. His mate didn’t deserve to die either. He focused on the thought, trying to send them through the bond, or whatever it was anyway. But he felt the words pushed away. A new thought echoing from his mate.  _ Mitch deserved to die. _

Sobbs choked out of him as he realised four things at once. His mate’s name was Mitch. His mate was Ixcentian. His mate loved this Scott. His mate thought he deserved to die. Turning around he buried his face into Leo’s chest, feeling his tears soak through his t-shirt. Leo hugged him close, comforting him even though he probably had no idea what was happening. 

Asher couldn’t believe just how truly amazing his mate was.  _ A gay Ixcentian! _ Now that was something he’d never expect in a thousand years. Asher could clearly see that love for Scott shining through the bond now that he knew about it . He embraced it, letting that unrelenting love swirl through his mind. 

Asher knew then and there that Mitch couldn’t be his mate. There was something else between them besides a mate-bond. And it was a different sort of love Asher instinctively felt towards him. A brotherly sort of love. Still overwhelming in its power, but less sexual. And Asher wanted to help him in whatever way he could. But what could he do when Mitch was in the castle and he was a wolf with a pack to organise. 

So he gave Mitch the one thing he had in abundance. Confidence. The confidence Leo had nurtured all his life. And through that first wave of confidence, Mitch gave Asher one thought.  _ Scott was proud of him. _ The emotion behind those five words made him cry harder and he sent Mitch even more confidence. 

And then Asher heard his voice.  _ “You’re crying because of our past. You care for us. Only Scott has ever cared about me before.” _ Asher didn’t think he could cry any harder but he somehow managed to. Mitch deserved all of the love in the world. And when Asher finally met him, he’d make sure Mitch knew that too. 

So for now, Asher sent his own love down the bond. Because that love wasn't just instinctive anymore. No now he loved Mitch because of his love for Scott. He loved Mitch because the poor Ixcentian had been through so much. He loved Mitch because he’d changed the history of a whole entire country. He loved Mitch for how much of himself he felt inside that bond. Asher felt his love turn into happiness and he knew that no matter what happened, he would  fight for Mitch. He would fight for the better future Asher could see him bringing around. 

He’d be Mitch’s Alpha.


End file.
